Locuras culinarias
by LaStewi
Summary: Un grupo de amigos estudiando gastronomía   Planes   Postres   Desnudos   Locura.  ENJOY!


-Vamos Bells, mañana es la prueba y podemos ganar tiempo.- Sonrió la rubia tratando de convencerme, a veces dudaba de quien era más insistente si Rose o Alice.

-¡No! No podemos estar acá a las 12 de la noche.- Negué con la cabeza. –Hay cámaras por todas partes, se activa la alarma y llega la policía y saldremos en las noticias.

Rosalie se carcajeo. –No estaría mal. Pero, ¿De cuando eres tan cobarde?- Alzo una ceja y suspiro. –Debes aprender más de mí.-

Ignore su comentario. -¡Perfecto! Vamos entonces Rubia.-

-¿Una carrera?- Dijo competitiva y yo asentí. Me quite las zapatillas que llevaba al igual que ella para quedar en medias blancas que más tarde estaría negras. Echamos a correr y paramos en seco para poder deslisarnos con las medias. Llegue primero al aula sonriendo.

-¡Perdedora!- Ella rodo los ojos mientras yo festejaba por mi victoria. Si, si teníamos nuestros momentos infantiles.

-Ya cállate y entremos.- Hablo mientras me jalaba de la mano para entrar.

Rose se acerco a una mesa junto a la puerta sin encender ninguna luz mientras alumbraba con el móvil. Se puse en cuclillas y saco dos linternas debajo de la mesa. La encendió justo en mi cara, encandelillando mis ojos. No le dije una palabra por lo cual ella procedió a explicar el porqué las linternas.

-¿Qué? Sabía que te iba a convencer.- Eso sí, no había no había nada que ella no consiguiese; o con palabras o como media extrema, sobornándote.

Iba a quejarme pero un ruido al final del largo salón me sobresalto. Me pegue a Rosalie del brazo.

-¿Ves? Nos van asustar yo te dijo.- musite nerviosa. –Mierda, vámonos.- La valentía no es algo que sobre en mi así que di medía vuelta para salir del salón y correr como si estuviera siendo perseguida por millones de zombies pero la rubia me detuvo.

-Tenemos que mirar que es.- Susurro y dio dos pasos arrastrándome con ella. ¿Estaba loca? Yo no iría, digo, ¿Si son fantasmas? Respiro unas cuantas veces. "Relájate" me dije a mi misma.

Caminamos un poco mas hasta llegar a la mesa donde usualmente dejábamos todos los implementos de cocina como: Cuchillos, cucharas, sartenes, platos, vasos etc. Ella tomo un cucharon y me lo paso.

-Debes poner en práctica las clases de defensa que nos dio Charlie.- Hablando de él, lleve las manos a mi bolsillo en busca del rociador de pimienta pero no lo encontré. ¡No estás cuando te necesito!~ Rose agarro el sartén más grande y lo sostuvo como si de un arma se tratase mientras con la otra sostenía la linterna. Caminamos sigilosas y se escucho otro estruendo justo delante de donde estábamos. Mire por encima de su hombro.

-¡BU!- Dijo la figura que apareció de la nada. Soltamos las cosas que teníamos en la mano mientras gritábamos a todo pulmón y salimos corriendo a todo dar. Recuerda Bella, los zombies te persiguen ¡Corre corre!~ El camino hacia la puerta se me hizo eterno, puedo visualizar el toma de la luz y la encendí. El sonido estruendoso de una carcajada resonó en el salón y me hizo parar en seco. Era risa se me hace conocida. Gire sobre mis talones con el corazón en la boca.

-¡OSO!- Exclame enojada. Haciendo que mi acompañante parara y se diera vuelta igual.

-Ovejita.- Musito Emmett como pudo cuando contuvo la risa por un instante. Estaba al final de la sala. ¡Jodido! Que susto nos ha dado, coño.

-¡Maldito tonto!- La rubia parecía que echaba candela. Tenía la cara roja y una mirada de esas que si pudiesen, mataran.

El chico musculoso la ignoro. -¿Qué hacen acá?- Pregunto aun muerto de risa.

-No no, ¿Qué haces tú acá?- Dijo rose moviendo su dedo en dirección a él.

-Seguro no lo mismo que ustedes venían hacer, tramposas.- Le saque la lengua. No era trama, era era…bueno si, trampa.

-JA, ya descubrimos quien se roba los ingredientes.- Volvió hablar ella. No pude evitar reírme; al fin descubríamos el misterio. Ahora entendí porque Emmy se reía cada vez que hablábamos de eso y decía: "Seguro es un bromista de primera categoría el que lo hace".

Ahora Rosalie prendió paso hacía el.

-JA, ya descubrí porque siempre ganas las mejores notas en los platos del examen.- musito en el mismo tono que ella había usado. Esa fue la gota que reboto el vaso, ahora…solo se escuchaba: "Eres un estúpido." "Barbie." "Plástica." "Animal, por eso es que no salgo contigo."

Exhale aire y camine hacia ellos situándome en la mitad de los dos. ¡Yep! Así se la pasaban todos los días de la vida. Gracias a ellos comprobé la teoría de: "Lo que se pelean, SE AMAN". Rose nunca aceptaba ante Emmett que estaba babeando por él, es más, rara vez lo admitía a Alice y a mí. Muy al contrario de él, la molesta siempre pero a la vez la quiere abrazar. Es un amor extraño, la verdad.

-PAREN DE UNA BUENA VEZ, MANIATICOS ENAMORADOS.- Me miraron con los ojos como platos y luego rieron. –Tenía que decirlo algún día.- Uff! Y así era, sentí un descanso al decirles eso.

El oso me abrazo. –Ovejita, estas muy revolucionaria.- Solo sonreí. Nuestra atención se centro en la puerta en cuanto se abrió y nos quedamos al ver quienes entraron o COMO ENTRARON.

Jasper traía a la duende cargada mientras se besaban desesperadamente, ella estaba en sostén y el solo tenía el pantalón.

Emmy se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente. –Dejen algo para después, compañeros, que tienen compañía.- La pareja miro hacia nosotros y Alice se bajo rápidamente.

-¿Qué hacen acá?- Se escucho al unisonó y luego muchas risas.

-Cumpliría una fantasía de Alice.- Dijo un sonriente Jasper.

-¡Niños malos!- Rio Rose. –Eso no se hace…nosotros cocinamos ahí.-

-Tu calla que bien que lo hiciste con Jacob acá.- Dijo alice mientras movía la pelvis.

-¿Me engañaste Rosalie?- Añadió Emmett.

-Pendejo.- Musito la rubia y le propino un golpe en el duro abdomen.

-Sexonas de mierda.- Reí frunciendo el ceño presumiendo que yo no había hecho nada hasta que el rubio hablo.

-Vamos Edward. Dame dame dame.- Reímos ante la escena.

-¿Qué te dé, Jasper?- Hablo Edward quien atravesó la puerta en ese momento.

-¿Acaso había reu…- Alice no pudo terminar porque el pito del vigilante de la universidad nos sorprendió.

Joder. No tuve tiempo a reaccionar sino que ya estaba siendo cargada por el oso. Todos se estaban empujando hasta que caímos detrás de la mesa donde estaban los hornos microondas. Estaba tirada sobre Emm, Rose sobre Alice que se quejaba que la estaban espichando por la cual ella procedió a cerrarle la boca con la mano. Jasper y Edward a los costados. Sentía una mano apretándome mi trasero.

-Lindo culo, Bells.- Dijo Edward y todo el mundo le mando a callar.

Mike, el rubio vigilante abrió la puerta, dio una ojeada y salió de nuevo. Todos nos levantamos como pudimos, arreglándonos la ropa.

-Todos estaban sobre mi.- Se quejo Ali, haciendo un puchero. –Inclusive tu pierna, McCarty.- El corrió a abrazarle y disculparse.

-Bueno bueno, les tengo un plan.- OH NO! Dato importante: Los planes del Emmett siempre te dejaban adolorida o incluso, detenidos por una noche en la estación de policía.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO.- Grite. –Yo no participo de tus planes. La ultima vez termine con el cabellos de colores, ¿Recuerdas?-

Se carcajeo. –Pero te lucia el rosa, ovejita.- Rodee los ojos y le enseñe el dedo del medio.

-Como venía diciendo…¡Vamos a hacer desastres!- Sonrió emocionado.

-¿Y las cámaras?- Emmy asintió y se acerco a unos gabinetes.

-Lo tengo solucionado.- Dijo mientras sacaba unas grandes bolsas negras donde se echaba la basura, harina y salsa de tomate.

Mierda, problemas asegurados.


End file.
